


Ad infinitum

by tetsuskitten



Series: Wake me up for the reprise [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Other Characters in the Story, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Finally, Tetsu and Kou have their wedding and their well-deserved honeymoon.





	Ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i got inspired to write more for this wonderful series which was my absolute favorite to write about and for!

They were browsing a cozy little bookstore in a city stilled in time. They had decided to try a real religious experience: to turn off their electronic devices for an entire month.

The reason was that they were currently enjoying their honeymoon after their beautiful wedding ceremony which took place back in Japan about a week ago.

 

They had a september wedding. _Just the right amount of warm and cold_ , Kou said to justify his choice. He wrote an entire list of things for their big day, as if Tetsurou needed any convincing, as if he wouldn’t say yes and yes and yes to anything Koutarou brought to him excitedly, with that twinkle in his eye, with that _I can’t wait to call you my husband_ attitude. Tetsurou was giddy about it, was high on the feeling of being wanted and loved, constantly feeling the pull of Koutarou’s happiness, which threw him for a curve because hey, he was part of why he felt that way, and how did he even manage that?

“An outdoors wedding.” Kou said. “Because the leaves are falling and so are the sakura petals, don’t you think that’s beautiful? They’ll fall over us like rain. Imagine if it rained, Tetsu? I think I would cry if it did. Can you imagine saying yes under the pouring september rain? My makeup would be ruined but it would be worth it to have a kiss like that. Out of some romance they sell on the shelves of bookstores.”

Kou’s wedding ramblings were exciting to Tetsurou, he loved to listen to him go on and on about his ideas. He’d never seen Koutarou’s creative side shine so brilliantly, he was impressed, slack-jawed and crushed to the ground under how many other wonderful things he would learn about Koutarou over the years.

“An intimate ceremony, Tetsu, of course. Just our families and _our family._ ” Koutarou added, _our family_ meaning the Cats + Koushi + Akaashi and Kenma, their heart family, the people who they held most dear in the world, who got to witness their life and they theirs.

“The Cats will perform, of course. They’ll probably insist on it. You know how Tooru gets when he’s drunk, he’s going to give a hell of a speech.” Kou continued.

“But thankfully the best man will keep it short.” Tetsurou cut in, referencing his best man, Daichi.

“Yours might, but you know how Koushi gets! He will probably cry through it and we have to record that because it will be one of the best nights ever!”

Koutarou had asked Koushi to be his best man because over the years he had become one of his best friends. They all got along very well though and were very intimate with each other, especially him, Koushi and Tooru, they formed their own group of wine husbands. And when he brought Akaashi and Kenma around to meet Tetsurou’s side of the family, Akaashi fit right into their little group and Kenma by association, though Kenma was more of a quiet soul.

Koutarou actually had two best men, because he couldn’t for the life of him choose between friends he loved so much, but he knew that Kenma would be a quiet and calm presence by his side and he would hold his hand if he needed it, while Koushi was more of a disaster management kind of guy and would be the one to actually guide him through the whole marriage thing since he was actually married himself.

He just couldn’t imagine himself getting married without Koushi and he said so in yet another of his wedding ramblings.

“Who will do my make-up? Who will do my hair? I don’t know how to accessorize!”

  


When the day of the wedding arrived though, everything sailed smoothly.

It didn’t rain, but the Cats threw sakura petals as they sealed the deal with a kiss and that picture, which Koushi made sure to get at just the right time, would make both of them smile every time they opened their wedding album. The way the rosy petals flew close to the camera lens, framing their intertwined bodies. Koutarou's pristine white suit against Tetsurou's black one, the perfect contrast. The way they blended together and how their colors matched Koutarou's flowy hair. It had been a windy day. Tetsurou's hands on Kou's jaw and the way Koutarou's arms came to encircle Tetsurou at the waist, pulling him closer. 

Tetsurou even cried once looking at that picture, drunk with Koushi’s special margarita blend, passionately recounting their wedding events.

“Kou, Kou… did you know I almost cried when I saw you that day for the first time? You were wearing the white suit and then your hair...your hair was flowing down like prince Legolas but so much more beautiful because you are so beautiful, you know that? I...I still don’t know where Suga got you that tiara but god, I… I married a prince that day.” He had a dreamy look on his face as he told Koutarou this.

He passed out minutes after that, a smile lingering on his face even as he drifted into sweet dream land as his _husband_ soothed him to sleep with his delicate fingers in his hair.

  


As for the honeymoon, they told their friends they were going to take an entire month to just be off the grid, uncontactable. They would send postcards every time they got somewhere new, they promised, but this was something they wanted to do for themselves. To let the bond between them breathe as they explored new places and themselves.

They didn’t have a concrete plan. They set out to Latin America first because Koutarou wanted to get lost in unheard off _pueblos_ and meet real people who didn’t remind him of anyone because they were simply that distinct from anyone he had ever met. He would like to explore secondary streets that led to recondid shops and to get a feel for the life energy which flowed where he was.

And so, they were browsing a cozy bookstore which sold cheap second-hand books and these adorable postcards.

He would send one off to Koushi today before night came.

He and Tetsurou had picked up new habits on their travels as well. Since they had stopped using their phones, they found new ways of distracting themselves. One of them was sex, as expected. The other was walking around aimlessly, observing, getting to know. Tetsurou insisted on taking a picture everywhere they went, but with his own little twist. They would see the entirety of the place they happened to be at and in the end, before leaving for somewhere new, they would come back to the place they found most beautiful, and take a picture of that. Though Tetsurou cheated on this sometimes for the sake of taking pictures of the prettiest sight he could ever conjure up in his mind: his husband. It would make a wonderful Honeymoon Album.

They were one of Tetsurou’s hobbies, actually. He enjoyed making them so much: adding the pictures, the descriptions, little notes about the moment, the place, or some sweet nothing he had written at the time.

 

 

When the Honeymoon Album was finished, weeks after their arrival home, he gave it to Koutarou as a gift, a parting gift because he was going on another tour and he would be gone a few months once again with the crew. He left a letter at the end of it, something he had written just for Kou. As Koutarou opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper, he noticed the charcoal smudges, such a typical thing of Tetsurou to do. He loved to pencil write and almost all of his lyrics sheets had smudges just like these. It gave the letter a familiar touch.  


 

_Kou,_

_I remember the first city we arrived in. The cold was blistering and you still insisted on seeing the ocean that night because it would be a full moon and you just wanted to see it glow for a while. And we went, of course. And you were right, the moon was full, pregnant with light. But what you couldn’t see was how it reflected in your eyes. How could I possibly describe this perfect blend of white and golden light? I guess I could call it magic, though you would call me a sap, and you aren’t wrong but my love, you did look lovely._

_We got to the little hotel room and you were already sniffling and I didn’t say_ I told you so _because I was busy getting the bath water warm for you, so you wouldn’t get the sniffles on our first day here. And you didn’t, because I warmed you up and made you tea and didn’t let you leave my arms the entirety of the night. I could barely sleep anyway, I dreamt about the moon and your eyes all night._

_And maybe I notice your eyes too much, I’m sorry for lingering on it, but have you seen the sun shine down on them? Do you notice how the golden band on your finger glints the exact same shade as your gaze? Look, I’m barely a poet, but if I was, I bet that’s what I would be writing ballads about._

_Now let me say this. You allowed me to dream twofold. When I met you I had my own personal dream, I wanted to pursue music with the band, I wanted to be on that stage and sing my heart’s content. And then when I fell in love with you, a new dream was born. Which was just you, what else can I say?_

_This isn’t a love letter, but it is a letter and it is about love, so maybe it is a love letter, how about that? Above all, it’s about you and how spending these years by your side has made me realize how lucky I am to have found someone who knows how to love me and let me be me at the same time. I don’t think many people get to have that in their lives and I am so thankful for you in my life. To get to call you my husband, but mostly for the memories we have made together. This is such a cliché, but did you know that scientists say that time is a continuum and so what happened before is always happening, at any given moment? Well, it’s a comforting thought for me, to know I’m reliving those moments with you_ ad infinitum _. But the most comforting thought of all?_

_To know I’m coming home to you._

_Tetsu_


End file.
